Mimpi Tak Bertepi
by Kenzeira
Summary: Seakan seperti mimpi, kini Natsume memiliki tempat untuk pulang. NatoNatsu. Canon Divergence.


**Disklaimer** : Natsume Yuujinchou milik **Yuki Midorikawa**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Friendship; **NatoNatsu** ; Canon Divergence. Semoga tidak OOC.

* * *

 **MIMPI TAK BERTEPI**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Malam tak pernah sesunyi ini.

Seakan lelap sekian ribu tahun lamanya, mendadak saja, kehancuran seperti hendak menghantam diri keras-keras ketika mata pertama kali terbuka, di saat gelap sudah bukan lagi pemandangan yang menenangkan jiwa sebab bersembunyi dari kenyataan sama sekali tidak mengubah perasaan sepi di dada. Gemuruh merupakan tanda. Hujan adalah peringatan, kemudian segalanya menjadi semakin kacau saja. Ia cuma bisa meringkuk memeluk hening.

Dalam benaknya, tak henti-henti ia memikirkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri; _mereka pasti khawatir, mereka pasti mencari. Ini semua karena aku nakal. Ini semua karena mereka tidak melihat apa yang kulihat. Ini semua karena aku melihat apa yang tidak bisa mereka lihat._

Kepada siapa kiranya ia harus mengadu karena sesungguhnya Ayah dan Ibu sudah tidak ada. Ia hanya sendirian. Terjebak di tengah hujan badai. Sendirian. Sepi. Sedih. Tapi air mata sudah enggan keluar lagi, terlalu banyak ia habiskan hari ini dengan menangis namun sesak di dadanya tak kunjung lenyap. Ke mana lagi ia harus melangkah, ke mana sebetulnya rumah untuk ia pulang. Kenapa jauh sekali. Kenapa perjalanan begitu panjang dan melelahkan. Padahal ia cuma mau pulang.

Ia cuma mau pulang dan dipeluk Ayah, melihat halaman rumah tempat bunga-bunga matahari ditanam. Ia ingin pulang ke rumah. Tapi rumah sudah bukan lagi rumah. Semuanya telah lama hilang bersamaan dengan orang-orang terkasih yang pergi ke tempat jauh tak terjangkau, satu per satu. Ah, kenapa harus jauh sekali. Kenapa ia tidak bisa ikut pergi. Kenapa pertanyaan pedih tak berhenti usai, apakah karena tak ada sesiapapun yang mampu menjawab.

 _Ayah … bawalah aku pergi bersamamu._

 _Ayah … di mana kau bersembunyi?!_

 _Ayah … Ayah. Ayah! Ayah!_ _ **A—yah**_ _!_

Ia tersandung batu kerikil. Hujan menusuk-nusuk permukaan wajah dengan keji. Teriakannya menggema tapi tak ada manusia yang mendengar—tak ada manusia yang peduli. Mereka semua tuli. Mereka semua buta. Mereka semua tidak mengerti. Entah berapa kali ia memanggil, Ayah tak juga datang menghapus rasa sedih dan sepi. Tenggorokan terasa sakit. Ia lantas termenung lama, memikirkan kenyataan.

 _Ayah tidak akan pernah datang. Tidak pula Ibu._

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis seorang diri. Dan berhenti memanggil sosok yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah datang tak peduli meski air mata berubah menjadi darah.

"Natsume—"

Pipi basah. Perasaan hampa tiba-tiba kembali menyapa. Sosok itu adalah orang pertama yang tertangkap mata tatkala ia terbangun dari mimpi mengenai masa lalu—mimpi yang tidak hanya sekadar mimpi. Pipi basah itu diusap pelan-pelan dengan bujari. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sebab tubuhnya bergerak sendiri sesuai kehendak naluri.

"Natori-san…"

Direngkuhnya lelaki itu. Erat sekali. Tanpa terasa, air mata kembali menuruni pipi. Terisak sedih tapi kali ini tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain yang mengerti dirinya, ada orang lain yang juga melihat serta mendengar apa yang tidak manusia biasa dengar dan lihat.

"Jangan menangis. Ada aku."

Kata-kata itu semakin membuatnya ingin menangis. Tidak tahu kenapa, semua keberuntungan yang ia rasakan kini seakan seperti mimpi. Ia tidak lagi sendiri, tidak lagi menderita mengenai kelebihannya. Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua ialah kini ia memiliki rumah untuk pulang; ke tempat keluarga Fujiwara—Touko-san dan Shigeru-san. Teman-temannya; Tanuma, Taki, Nishimura, Kitamoto, Sasada—serta Natori Shuuichi dan Nyanko-sensei yang setia menjadi pelindungnya.

Terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Andai semua ini mimpi, Natsume enggan terbangun. Ia mau tidur selamanya saja. Tapi sosok yang kini balik merengkuhnya sungguh nyata, teraba, hangat, nyaman. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, Natsume-kun. Tidak ada lagi."

Ya, ya, tentu saja.[]

* * *

 **9:41 PM – 21 November 2016**

 **A/N:**

Cuma mau bilang, episode terakhir season empat bikin air mata banjir :"))


End file.
